Rough Play
by carriesagun
Summary: Hicks and Hudson get down to a little naughtiness... WARNING! SLASH! Don't likey? Don't ready!


**Title:** Rough Play  
**Author:** celuthea  
**Fandom:** Aliens  
**Characters:** Lieutenant Hicks and Lieutenant Hudson  
**Genre(s):** Romance/Slash  
**Warnings:** Slash/Strong Language  
**Summary:** Hicks and Hudson get down to a little naughtiness.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned here; I'm not making money from this and I just enjoy bringing these characters out to play.

Hicks sipped his coffee genially, listening to but not really hearing the conversations around him. They'd had a hard job – admittedly, the brief had been incorrect – but the squad were feeling good and enjoying being alive on their last night before stasis began. Vasquez was animatedly acting out how she shot one of the rebels on Tungsten 13, the best mining planet in the system, throwing herself to the floor and yelling curses at her invisible opponent.

"You know Vasquez, you're _the_ fucking badass!" Drake laughed, pointing a gun made using his fingers at her to have the gesture returned.

"Damn right I am!" Vasquez replied with a smirk – the smile she owned was the last part of her femininity. "I was a God in a former life, ya know!" Hicks had to laugh at this – the petit, masculine-built Spaniard was a handful, but good in a tight squeeze. Hudson moved into view, just come back from his allotted time in the showers and dressed in a towel, running a second through his tangled shock of mousy hair.

"Oooh, look at the sex machine!" Drake teased, to which Hudson flipped the bird and threw the towel from his hair.

"You just wan' it," he replied, a dirty smile on his face as he wiggled his hips provocatively. Hicks swallowed hard and stared at the smooth coffee in his mug.

"I'd hit it!" Vasquez laughed whipping Hudson's ass with the towel and making him run from the room, trying to keep his backside and front side covered. _Shame_, Hicks thought to himself with a smile. He noticed then that Hudson had left a bag full of toiletries on the table – _perfect_. Grabbing the bag he stood up, finished his coffee and slammed the cup so hard on the table he was left holding just the handle. They all turned to look at him.

"What? Never seen a fucking broken mug before?" he snarled. The others shrugged and went back to their conversations or food, and soon the noise level had returned to where it had been before. He shook his head incredulously as he placed the broken mug handle onto the metal table before padding out of the room in the direction of Hudson's quarters.

They were messy – but then that word described Hudson perfectly. He couldn't barely even write his name without leaving an ink smudge on the paper. But, who was really perfect? Hicks' knew that he himself wasn't.

"Hey, Hudson, you left your damn shit layin' around again," Hicks said loudly as he walked in and threw the bag to Hudson, who was standing in front of the mirror in boxers and brushing his teeth.

"Ishh no mey fall," he replied, garbled from the toothbrush sticking out of one side of his mouth. Hicks rolled his eyes and sat in the chair beside the door. The quarters they were given consisted of a small single bed with a table pinned to the wall beside, an uncomfortably over-stuffed armchair by the door and a mirror over a sink on a counter. "I said it's not my fault."

"I don't give a flying fuck! You keep your shit in your dorm!" Hudson turned to look at Hicks, a snarky smile on his face.

"You pull your sex face when you're angry." Hicks stopped in mid-yell, the comment causing him to pull up short.

"What? How do you know what my damn sex face looks like?"

"I saw you screwing that guy, oh, what's his name? Raleigh from Squadron 18, up against the wall before we left." Hicks felt his cheeks burn with blood as he blushed and looked away from Hudson.

"Maybe it wasn't me, maybe you thought you saw me," Hicks replied eventually, but he knew that his pause had spoken more words than the words themselves. Now Hudson would tell everyone, and he would have to put up with 'fag' and 'gay' jokes. Just fucking great.

"Oh no, it was you. Know what I thought?" Hudson had seriousness in his tone as he spoke, with each word slinking closer to the seated Hicks. Hicks felt his disadvantage, and stood up, prepared for a fight. Hudson only stopped when his bare chest was up against the rough outer surface of Hicks' jacket. He leant close to Hicks' ear and whispered, "That I wish I got to fuck you first." Hick's eyes grew wide and Hudson leant in to kiss him, pressing his mouth hard against the others. The toothpaste was still fresh on his tongue as his bit down on Hicks' lip hard enough to draw the first salty drop of blood.

"You fuck!" Hicks exclaimed, falling back away from Hudson who pushed the Lieutenant onto the bed as response.

"Tell me you don't like it," Hudson replied, bending down enough to kiss Hicks again and pull his shirt up and over his head. Hicks licked his lips, tried for a witty come back, but failed. "You love it," Hudson whispered into his ear, grabbing the lobe between his teeth biting down gently. He pushed the other man back onto the bed, ripping his pants off him as he disposed of his own, jumping onto the bed on top of Hicks and forcing his way between his legs, beginning to thrust against him.

"That fucking hurts!" Hicks cried into Hudson's shoulder just as his body began to shudder; the pair came in a sweaty heap, collapsing onto the bed.

"So, was it worth it?" Hudson asked with a smile on his face. Hicks could only laugh and nod back.


End file.
